ABC Guide to Daryl and Carol
by Stephycats7785
Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship between Daryl and Carol.
1. Chapter 1

Title: ABC Guide To Daryl and Carol

Rating: T

Pairing: Daryl/Carol

Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship between Carol and Daryl.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Walking Dead!

AN: If you have read my stories then you have probably seen my ABC guides. I really wanted to do one for the Walking Dead and so I did with my favorite couple which is Daryl and Carol. This will be broken in to three parts just like my other ones.

A- Aftermath. When the world fell in to chaos due to the aftermath of the zombie invasion, the world and people left living in it, would never be the same again. The remaining humans had to find a way to survive and make due with what they had. A new type of government was created and rules had to be established. For Daryl and Carol, it was simple since they only had one rule. They stuck together just as they had before and would continue to do so even as the world continued to change and evolve in to something new.

B- Beth. Carol could tell that Beth had a crush on Daryl and she even understand because Daryl, once you go to know him, was actually a great guy. She also knew that Daryl had no idea of the younger woman's feelings and when she brought it up to him one afternoon while on watch, he had given her a strange look almost as if he thought her to be crazy or speaking an entirely different language all together.

"It don't matter what Beth thinks she feels Carol." He paused for a moment before pressing his lips to hers gently. "I already got myself a good woman I ain't planning on trading her in anytime soon."

C- Carol. Carol would never know that from the first moment he had laid eyes on her, the redneck zombie killer had felt this strange connection to her. Carol would never know how Daryl had planned to get rid of Ed so she and Sophia wouldn't have to live in fear any longer. She would never know any of that, but in an odd way she already did know.

D- Daryl. Daryl Dixon, the outcast, the loner, the bad boy with an even worse reputation. Those were the things people told her about him when they first met up on the mountain. Carol had been told not to trust him, told he was a bad seed and would only cause trouble, but Carol knew he was different even if he tried to hide it.

The day he nearly died in search of her daughter, she decided to let him know what she thought of him in her own way. "You did more for my daughter today than her real father ever did. You're every bit as good as them, every bit and don't you let them tell you any different."

E- End. All it took for Daryl and Carol to find the love of his life was for the world to end. Sometimes then end of one thing can be the start of something amazing that you never saw coming in the first place.

F- Flowers. After escaping from Terminus, Daryl asked Carol why she cried every time she saw flowers. He suspected it had something to do with Mika and Lizzie and when Carol told him what had happened, all the archer could do was wrap his arms around her as she cried silently. Sometimes you just need to cry out your feelings and Carol had been through so much over the last few years that he knew she needed to let it out and so he would just hold her since words wouldn't do any good this time around.

G- Gore. Living life during the zombie out break meant you were going to see your share of gore, but for daryl it always brought him Carol and as long as he had her by his side, he knew without a doubt he could handle the gore and anything else the world may throw their way.

H- Home. Daryl had never really had a home before, a place where he belonged. Growing up he never knew love or friendship and he didn't experience them until he met Carol and the closer they got, the more he realized home is where the heart is and his heart was and always would be with her.

TBC...

Please R&R like always!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Walking Dead!

I- Incision. "I have to cut the bullet out Daryl." Carol had tears in her eyes as Rick and Glenn held him down. He had taken a bullet in Woodbury and Hershel was tending to Maggie's wounds as the moment so that left her to care for Daryl. "I am going to make the first incision now."

He gritted his teeth as the scalpel pressed in to the flesh of his left side. "Just do it Carol. There ain't no use in trying to sugar coat it."

J- Judith. "We'll take her." The words came out of the Daryl's mouth as soon as the question had been asked.

After the death of Rick, Carl, and Michonne, the group decided they wanted to split up and go their own ways. Maggie, Glenn, and Beth wanted to go back to the farm in order to see if they could clear out the walkers. Tyreese and his sister were not sure if they would join them or not, and Carol and Daryl had decided to stick together. That left the question of who would take Judith since most of the did not want the burden and responsibility of taking care of a toddler.

Carol nodded in agreement as she cradled the young girl in her arms, rocking her back and forth gently. "It's best if we take Judith with us, she spends most of her time with me and Daryl anyways. Besides, we agreed to try and stay in contact if we can and as soon as we find a place and you have secured the farm then we will bring her to visit. Plus you don't need the extra worry Maggie, I mean you are going to have a baby of your own very soon and taking care of one is hard enough let alone two."

K- Kills. On the days they were safe, the survivors of the zombie infestation had to figure out ways to keep themselves entertained. Daryl and Carol came up with a game of sorts; who could kill the most walkers within a certain time limit. For a long time the younger male won every game, but over time Carol started getting more and more kills and sooner than expected she actually became a real opponent for the archer.

L- Loyalties. Merle Dixon didn't like the fact Carol, he thinks that is her name anyways, was questioning where his loyalties lie. "I'm here for my brother."

"Well your brother is here for us." She shot back, something she wouldn't have done a couple of years before. "Your brother is our family and we protect our family from any danger so you just be sure you don't become a danger."

M- Mika. "She was so innocent, just like Sophia." Carol had decided to take Daryl to where the girls were buried. "I was supposed to protect her, to keep her safe and I couldn't do it. It was like losing Sophia all over again."

Daryl kneeled down to adjust the cross he'd made for her. "Ya loved her and you should remember that she knew you loved her and that's all that matters. You where the mother she needed and it was her time to move on, to join Sophia. You did the best you could Carol, that is all that really matters."

N- North. "If we ever get separated again then I want you to follow the North Star to where the path meets the forest and I will be there waiting for you." Daryl pointed to the North Star with his other arm wrapped around Carol keeping her warm and safe for the time being. "I ain't gonna lose you again Carol so you follow that North Star until we find each other and we will because we always do."

O- Open. Daryl Dixon had never really been an open book. In fact, he did whatever it took to keep people away from him. The only person other than Merle who really knew him was Carol. She was the one to show him you couldn't survive without other people. She was the one who taught him friendship, trust, and even love.

P- Pause. A moments pause was all it took for things to change in the world they lived it. It had been a moments pause that took Sophia and Merle. One split second could change everything and Daryl Dixon knew he had to take the time with the woman he loved as if it may be their last together because in the world they lived in it really could be their last.

Q- Quiet. A key to staying alive in a world overrun by zombies was the skill of being as quiet as possible. Daryl used to pride himself for his ability to go unnoticed and he was even prouder when he taught Carol the same skill. Still, there were times when they were at the prison in his cell or hers, when the others though they may not know the meaning of the word quiet. The group learned quickly they should make other plans for the day if Daryl and Carol wanted some alone time.

R- Rose. On the day Daryl asked Carol to be his wife, in a more rough way of course, the ring he had found while on a scouting mission was something Carol had never seen before. Unlike the ring Glenn had gotten for Maggie, there wasn't any diamonds or fancy engravings, but to Carol it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was in the shape of a Cherokee rose, a symbol of the best and worst times they had gone through together.

TBC...

Please R&R like always!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Walking Dead or any songs mentioned!

S- Sophia. "Why don't you call her Sophia?" Carl was the first one to suggest a name for the newborn baby girl that belonged to Carol and Daryl.

"No, I, we had a Sophia and she is gone." Carol could hear her voice shaking.

"Carol's right." Her fiancee agreed as he held his daughter in his arms. "She ain't Sophia, she can never replace the original. We decided to call her Tessa Sophia Dixon. She is her own person, but she will always have a part of her sister with her."

T- Torn. When Daryl finally came back to the prison after searching for Merle, his face was covered in dried tears, eyes red and puffy, and his hands were shaking. The only thing he was holding happened to be a chain Merle used to wear around his neck and the broken chain showed those who looked closely, he had torn it off his brothers neck most likely after he killed the walker version of Merle Dixon. That was all Carol had to see before she wrapped her arms around Daryl and held his slightly shaking body as to her as she possibly could.

U- Uncuff. When the governor had come in the middle of the night, nobody had been prepared. It was a long, brutal, and very bloody war, but by the end of the day the prison group had overcome the odds like they always seemed to.

"I should've asked Rick not to kill the bastard so I could make pay for what he did to you." The anger in his voice was chilling and Carol knew it wasn't aimed at her.

"You saved my life Daryl just like you always do." The love of his life rubbed her wrists after he had finally figured out how to uncuff them. "Ed did a lot worse to me in the past. One busted rib and split lip isn't enough to keep me down."

V- Vane. When Andrea started to flirt with Daryl, Carol wanted to kill the other woman and she had never been violent. In fact, she hated violence because of what Ed had done to her and Sophia. Still, watching the blond sway her hips in an enticing manner, smile at everything he said, and eye him up like a walker looking for its next meal, Carol had never felt the urge to hurt someone as much as she wanted to hurt Andrea for daring to think she had a shot with the younger Dixon brother.

"You're so vane, you probably think this song is about you." Carol had been singing the same song every single day for a week and everyone other than Andrea knew why. Even Daryl couldn't stop himself from smiling. After a while he had started humming it under his breath whenever the blond was around hoping maybe she would take the hint he was not interested.

W- Walker. The walker had come out of nowhere and Daryl had been distracted by others that he had never seen it coming, but Carol had and without thinking she lunged shoving Daryl out of the way.

"Carol?" The archer panicked when he saw all the blood. She was laying on her stomach and she wasn't moving. "Carol, say something!"

There was a groan and for a brief moment Daryl feared it meant Carol had turned, but when she started to speak he knew she was alright and the blood soaked knife in the walkers head told him where all the blood was coming from.

"Did I get him?" She mumbled trying to shake off the dizziness she had gotten when her head met the hard cold ground. "You weren't bit were you?"

Daryl picked her up in his arms so he could take her to Hershel in order to be sure she was alright. "You got em' Carol, you did good, you did me proud."

X- Xi. Carol was bored one day and so she decided to write, but not in english. Not many people knew this about her, but in school she had gotten top marks in languages around the world and that included the Greek language.

"Ain't Xi a Rocky movie or something?" Her lover and best friend came to stand behind her so he could sneak a peak at what she was doing.

Her laughter echoed of the walls. "You're thinking something else entirely Daryl. This is actually a letter of the Greek alphabet and I was trying to see if I remembered it from when I was in school. I used to be really good at different languages and I had planned to pursue a career as a translator, but Ed wasn't very keen on the idea. If you want, I could probably teach you a few I remember."

"I ain't big on talking, I can barely get english right." He mumbled before pulling out a chair, spinning it around, and sit down next to her. "Since it's you offering to teach me then I guess I can try. It ain't like I got anything better to do these days."

Y- Yuck. The smell of rotting flesh from the nearby walkers was causing a heavily pregnant Carol to feel sick and she wasn't sure if she would be able to stand it much longer before she threw up everything she had eaten lately. "Yuck! Is it just me or are they extra smelly today?"

Daryl glanced at her as he took down a walker by the gate. "I read in that baby book Michonne picked up for us, that in this stage of your pregnancy you will start to have a better sense of smell. You should go back inside and try to eat something. I will handle things out here and meet you inside. I don't like the idea of you exposed outside like this, especially considering our little ass kicker could be here any time according to Hershel."

Z- Zap. "We should find a way to electrify the fence." Carol had been trying to think of a way to keep walkers away from the prison gate without risking anymore of their people. "It could act as a walker zapper. While they lack the ability to think and comprehend things, they do still feel physical pain. Perhaps we could condition them to the point they start avoiding the fence."

Daryl had to admit it was a pretty good idea; better than anything he could come up with at that point in time. "We zap the walkers; I like it, and I will talk to Rick, Hershel, and Glenn to see what they think."

End!

Please R&R like always!


End file.
